Tarea
by insomniac light
Summary: Serena tiene un mal día, mucha tarea y esta enojada con sus amigas ¿a donde ira por inspiración?


Tarea

Había días que a Serena le parecía que todos estaban en su contra, primero el maestro de español había encargado una tarea de última hora, después por quedarse castigada llego tarde a la reunión en el templo y por supuesto las chicas la habían regañado y para colmo Darien estaba ocupado con sus prácticas en el hospital.

Cansada de las criticas y regaños de sus amigas salió corriendo del templo en busca de algún lugar en donde estar tranquila, tal vez ahí si pudiera hacer ese condenado cuento que le habían encargado para el día siguiente.

"A veces una sala grande con un banco de madera como único mueble justo en medio de las 4 paredes blancas puede inspirar más que un gran paisaje o una divertida anécdota, no tal vez no" pensó Serena tratando de darse ánimos para después reírse irónicamente de ella misma, sin embargo no podía negar que paz y tranquilidad gobernaban el ambiente en el que ahora se encontraba y eso sin duda alguna fue difícil de encontrar en la atareada cuidad en la vivía, si, sin lugar a dudas este se podría convertir en su santuario, pero vamos a quien estaba engañando estaba desesperada llegó aquí con el firme objetivo de concentrarse y escribir, solo escribe lo que sea, escribe, se repetía como mantra una y otra vez, pero el cuaderno que seguía descansando en su regazo seguía en blanco.

Robar un poco de inspiración de alguien más fue su segundo idea y la verdadera razón por la que llegó a esta iluminada y tranquila sala que albergaba en cada una de sus blancas paredes una pintura, la que se encontraba frente a ella era un enigmático paisaje nocturno o quizá del alba puesto que se podían distinguir perfectamente las siluetas de las nubes, pero una vez más no era la obra maestra de un aclamado artista en lo que tenía su atención y aunque su mirada estaba dirigida a aquel cuadro su mente la había dejado hace muchos minutos atrás, inmersa en ella misma, reprendiéndose por lo que debería de hacer, soñando con lo que podría estar haciendo, viajando a diferentes dimensiones y dejando su cuerpo a la espera de su regreso y de pronto un punto de inflexión que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad pero claro solo el guardia del museo haciendo su ronda, un suspiro en su realidad nunca entraría su caballero de brillante armadura eso solo eran sueños en las realidades dentro de su cabeza terriblemente romántica aunque con el humor del día la entrada de una persona mayor con increíbles anécdotas que la dejaran anonadada o una simple figura enigmática que refrescara su visión e hiciera que su mente elucubrara desquiciadas historias de complots, espías, vampiros o extraterrestres, sin embargo ahí estaba ella sola frente al cuadro una vez más por lo que se obligo a concentrarse una vez más en ella y de pronto una idea.

¿Por qué no podía ser ella esa enigmática o mejor aún cautivadora figura que de pronto entrara en la sala? Por supuesto habría que hacer algunos arreglos del personaje, para empezar estaría acompañada si pero no por un hombre sino por un grupo, al diablo el romanticismo, en cambio tendría a un grupo de personas que la seguían cautivados por su voz y dominio, si definitivamente tenía el bosquejo de un buen personaje, una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro que hasta hace 15 minutos solo tenía un seño fruncido, ahora el lápiz número 2 parecía flotar sobre el cuaderno de cuero llenándolo de frases, anotaciones, descripciones y posiblemente el inicio de una historia.

Un suspiro, un vistazo más a la pintura y su propio alter ego enigmático cobro vida, como si en verdad pasara frente a sus ojos vio entrar a una mujer alta, estilizada, grandes ojos azules como el cielo, con una larga y rubia cabellera que sin embargo llevaba recogida en algo que parecía ser una cebolla oriental sostenida con dos palillos de madera, vestida con lo que parecía ser un ceñido pero elegante kimono corto que llegaba ligeramente arriba de las rodillas, con paso seguro llego frente al cuadro, cruzo los brazos y medito lo que tenía frente ella por un segundo y recordando que no estaba sola con una sonrisa amable se dirigió al grupo como si alguno de ellos le estuviera hablando y hubiera preguntado algo realmente inteligente comento cuan intrigada se sentía especialmente por esta obra que sentía que plasmaba desesperación o tal vez ira sin embargo la técnica con la que fue elaborada requería infinita paciencia ¡ah la complejidad humana! Exclamo con un elegante ademan y ensanchando su sonrisa lo que provoco que los presentes despertaran de su aparente estupor e hicieran sus propios comentarios que devanaron en suposiciones increíbles sobre el autor y aquel paisaje que tal vez lo pinto alguien dentro de cuatro paredes pintadas de blanco que solo quería llenar el espacio que siempre debió ocupar una ventana ¡ah más misterios! Exclamo en voz alta una impaciente Serena que al igual que el grupo de la protagonista desvió sus pensamientos al cuadro durante unos minutos sin embargo sin más datos por el momento decidió que cualquier versión o explicación que ella pudiera dar sería seguramente solo el reflejo de su subconsciente dando ese tema por terminado y obligándose a concentrarse una vez más en su objetivo, escribir.

Trasladándose con increíble gracia de un cuadro a otro parecía que se encontraba completamente en su elemento, había creado un ambiente cómodo para sus espectadores que a pesar de que intercambiaban opiniones entre sí seguían cautivos a su presencia, aquella enigmática mujer había convertido con una facilidad impresionante lo que para algunos sería una apática visita a un museo en una reunión de "conocedores" o tal vez por la apariencia de los invitados una gala de arte a beneficencia de la caridad en donde ella era la anfitriona, la maestra de ceremonia que nadie podía perder de vista. Y justo cuando están por abandonar la sala para continuar su recorrido un destello de sus ojos la delato, una mirada rápida a la puerta a un hombre alto de cabello negro que camino tan lento y con apenas prestarle atención a si había alguien dentro que paso desapercibido por todos los demás pero una sonrisa divertida mientras veía el piso para ella era suficiente mensaje, por supuesto, aquella guía turística tenía más misterio detrás de ella que solo opiniones profundas sobre pinturas de artistas que murieron muchos años antes de que ella naciera, oh si conteniendo el impulso de frotar sus manos una con la otra en señal de emoción Serena siguió llenando su cuaderno frenéticamente con una idea tras otra, misterios, dramas y por supuesto, aunque al principio mando a volar la idea no pudo evitar un tórrido romance.

EL sonido del timbre de su celular la distrajo por un momento, se detuvo de su labor para leer un mensaje alegremente puesto que las interrupciones ya no le molestaban, había logrado su objetivo alcanzo la inspiración y ahora ya no importaba en donde se encontraba las palabras fluirían ella lo sabía, así que con una gran sonrisa pues el mensaje era de Darien avisando que salió temprano y la invitaba un helado, guardo su celular, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta con prisa a disfrutar de su día que estaba mejorando bastante, después de todo hoy ningún enemigo había atacado.

Antes de salir a a la cita con su novio Serena se prometió sorprendentemente entusiasmada terminar su tarea tan pronto regresara pues tenía muchos misterios por resolver, algunos sencillos como ¿Por qué la enigmática mujer vestía de esa forma si ella claramente no era asiática? O complejos como el hombre que paso por la puerta, pero para crear una fantástica historia ya no necesitaba ni el cuadro ni la paz de las cuatro paredes blancas así que corrió hacia el exterior emocionada sin notar recargada a un lado de la entrada de aquella sala una figura oculta por las sombras. Por supuesto Serena siempre será la protagonista de su propia historia llena de intrigas, suspenso y amor solo que esta vez sin darse cuenta igual que su personaje inventado ella se encontraba al inicio de una nueva aventura, pero por supuesto a Serena no se le da eso de esperar a ver qué sucede ella es de las que corren a descubrirlo.


End file.
